


Fatal Error

by MichellesPenScratchz



Series: Scattershots [26]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, I'm Not Ashamed, No Romance, Not What It Looks Like, Post-Tales from the Borderlands, Triple Drabble, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichellesPenScratchz/pseuds/MichellesPenScratchz
Summary: Rhys performs some routine maintenance on LoaderBot's systems, with catastrophic results.
Relationships: LoaderBot & Rhys (Borderlands)
Series: Scattershots [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951531
Kudos: 12





	Fatal Error

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [Tumblr Prompt](https://michellespensctratchz.tumblr.com/post/635698389159378944/whumpster-dumpster-injury-discovery-dialogue).

“To be, or not to be? That is the question,” Loader Bot intoned flatly. “What’s in a name? All that glitters is not gold.”

“Sit tight, LB. Just a few more modifications, annnnnd...” Rhys’ fingers danced away on the holoscreen projected from his cyber palm. Loader Bot’s red cycloptic eye flickered as his code was debugged.

“Opportunity knocks but once,” the robot proclaimed. “Taken at the tide, ‘twill lead to fortune--”

“There, buddy, that should do it.” The holoscreen blinked away. Rhys looked over at Loader Bot, whose red eye had stopped flickering. “How you feel?”

“This unit feels--to use the term loosely-- _okay,”_ Loader Bot confirmed. “Thank you, Rhys.”

“Don’t mention it,” Rhys fired a finger gun at his patient. “You just holler if you ever need a system update again. I’m your man. ...LB?”

The red cycloptic eye began to flicker again. “Systems…failing...”

“What? Failing?” Rhys’ brow furrowed. “N-no, that can’t--but all I did was--!” Frantically he conjured the holoscreen again, frantically looking for the problem.

“Fatal error...” Loader Bot groaned in a slowed pitch.

“Not fatal error, c’mon, un-fatal error!” Rhys began to hyperventilate as he scrolled through the lines of code. “You told me that you were okay! You promised!”

How could this happen? Loader Bot was as faithful a friend as Rhys could ever hope for. How could he have so carelessly destroyed the robot’s brain with a keystroke?

“Rhys?”

“Loader Bot?”

“I never...”

Rhys began to choke up. “Never what? Stay with me, buddy. Never what?”

“Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down!” sang a voice not belonging to Loader Bot from the holoscreen. The robot’s mechanical voice--returned to its normal pitch--merrily hummed along.

Rhys rolled his eyes. “Very funny, LB. Did Fiona teach you that?”


End file.
